


Class Rivals

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash has faced many powerful super villains, but they are nothing compared to his classmate Edith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Rivals

She was up to something. Dash wasn't buying the "innocent perfect student act" Edith was trying to pull. No, that girl was up to something. Dash recognized that "I have an evil plan" smile he would catch Edith having when ever he turned around.

The worst part, was having her desk right behind his. All though spelling and math class, he was forced to sit in his chair paranoid and whirling around for the slightest movement behind him.

If it had been any other person, Dash would not have been worried. But this was Edith, the weirdest girl he had ever met and his arch enemy.

And Mom says I'm too young to have an arch nemesis. The pair had been rivals since the first day of school of the year. Dash still recalled their fated encounter. Edith had entered the classroom and was tossing her book bag on her hook, when Dash had glanced over from his desk.

He had a right to laugh. The girl was wearing a huge fluffy pink hat! It was the dorkiest thing he had ever seen. Dash had teased girls before and what normally happened was one of two scenarios. Either a girl would roll her eyes and muttered about how immature boys were or blush and try to ignore him.

Edith would go in Dash's record book for being the first girl to glare, calmly come over and punched his arm. It was so hard and sudden, she knocked him out of his chair. There were a series of snickers from the other kids as Dash laid dazed on the floor, taking in what had just occurred. Edith hovered above him glaring and said "Don't EVER make fun of my hat."

And Dash hadn't ever since, not that he was afraid of her or anything. He just decided to get back at her in some other more fun manner. And one that wouldn't result in a punch. He tried a whole punch of pranks. He put a fake snake in her desk, although she seem happy about finding it while the other girls screamed, did funny drawings of her, left a whoopie cushion on her seat, the works. Granted, Edith had also done pranks back at him. He still hadn't figured out how Edith had put all that whipping cream into his mittens.

It was simple, whatever prank or stunt Dash pulled, Edith would fight back ten fold. It was war.

The latest prank he had pulled, wasn't really a prank. Mrs Jekins had requested each student to bring in a book and present it to the class. Dash had been expecting Edith to bring in a book about skeletons or sharks. That's what she did her last two school reports on. Instead, she brought in some weird book about a unicorn and three kittens.

Dash had been dumbfounded as Edith read the book aloud. When it came for the class to ask questions, Dash had managed to be the first one to ask his mind boggling question. "Why do you have that? That's a weird book!"

To be fair, Dash had meant it was a weird book for Edith to have, but the damage was done. Edith gave the same glare she gave that day Dash laughed at her hat. If Mrs Jekins hadn't stepped in front of Edith and scolded Dash for asking such an impolite question, Dash was certain Edith would have punched his arm for strike two. Thankfully, it was the last class of the day and as soon as Bobby finished his presentation on his Dr. Suess book, the bell rang and the kids went home.

Dash didn't think of the glare again until that morning when he walked to his desk and noticed how silent Edith was in hers and how she never took her eyes off of him. So far, nothing happened. No punches, no pranks, no surprises. Maybe Edith was doing one of those mind tortures when the person just had their victim think they'll attack, but in truth they're not actually going to because the worst torture was waiting for it. Violet did it to him for a week once when she caught him reading her diary. It drove him nuts.

However, Dash's theory was proven wrong. Right in the middle of his division question, a small speck of something hit the back of his neck. Dash whirled around, but Edith merely smiled at him fiddling her pencils between her forefinger and thumb.

Dash gradually turned around and returned to his question. Another small hit came. Dash spun around, too fast for any human and he caught a glimpse of it.

Edith had tucked a pea shooter back into her desk. Dash blinked, then scoffed. A pea shooter? Was that all she was going to do? If that was all Edith was going to do, this would be a piece of cake. He could take a couple of hits and block that out of his mind easily.

Except, Edith's evil grin remained. Dash's blood ran colder than the time he thought his head was going to be blown off when fighting one of the Underminder's minions. Silently, Edith's eyes locked onto Mrs Jekins. The old woman had her back turned to the class as she finished writing the math questions on the blackboard.

Dash frowned confused. It was only when Edith brought out her pea shooter, reloaded it and aim it towards Mrs Jekins that Dash fully understood.

Before Dash could prevent it, the spit molded paper flew. It collided into the back of Mrs Jekins head, barely louder than a pin as it dropped to the floor. Dash gulped as Mrs Jekins hand paused in the middle of the equation. The chalk was lightly placed down.

"Dash." Mrs Jekins turned with a sour frown and arms folded. "What did I tell you about spit balls in class?"

Dash's jaw dropped. "It wasn't me!"

Mrs Jekins shoes tapped briskly as she strolled toward him. "That's what you said the last five times."

"But I'm telling you the truth!"

"So, you're saying I'm not going to find a pea shooter in your desk?"

Dash paled. Crud. There was one. A brand new one, but he hadn't had a chance to use it yet. After the last lecture Mrs. Jekins gave, Dash decided it was better to save it for the next substitute then risk it on old prune juice again. She held a look that could sink ships.

"It was Edith!" Dash desperately replied. "Look in her desk! You're going to find one. I swear!"

Mrs Jekins said nothing as she lifted her head to Edith. The girl was staring at her paper chewing her easer tip of her pencil, oblivious to the world. "Edith, will you let me see your desk?"

Edith shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

Dash jumped out of his chair as Edith lifted the lid. He's eyes widen. There was no sign of the pea shooter he saw earlier.

Mrs. Jekins sighed. "Dash, you and I are going to have a chat about placing blame on others."

"But it was there!" Dash replied. He glared at Edith. "Tell her! I saw it!"

Edith folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, I did have it, Mrs Jekins."

Dash stared shocked. He honestly wasn't expecting Edith to admit it, not that he was complaining.

Mrs Jekins was not as convinced and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's a bio degradable pea shooter," Edith explained. "My dad's personal mad scientist made it for me. Although, I had to agree to help him with his flying monkey experiment in exchange." She frowned. "They seemed a lot easier to handle in the movie."

Mrs Jekins sighed. "I see your imagination is still as wild as ever Edith. Dash shut your mouth or you're going to catch flies."

Dash closed his mouth, feeling trapped as the dread inside him increased.

"After school," Mrs Jekins ordered. "You and I will have a chat and perhaps with your mother. Now return to your seat."

Dash glared as he sat back in his desk. He glance back as Edith waved.

Stupid, stupid girl! he thought. I'm just glad she's not a super villain. She shuddered. Edith was weird enough as a normal person, he didn't want to ponder the possibility of what she would be like as a super villain. Well, thankfully, he never had to worry about that happening.


End file.
